


The Secret Life of Gabriel Novak

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Christianity, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: Gabriel is a good Christian, at least his wife thinks so...{{I did not create this idea. The originator or this idea is a tumble account called “thefriskypigeon”}}





	The Secret Life of Gabriel Novak

The church bell rang as Gabriel, his wife Sarah and their two daughters Rosemary and Poppy made their way into the church. 

“Alright, Poppy take your sister to the kids group then head on to your group.” Gabriel said before Sarah began to pull him towards the church bulletin board. 

“Ooh Honey, no one has signed up for the bake sale yet, doesn’t that sound fun?” She asked. Gabriel nodded, but his mind was elsewhere.

The couple sat in the church pew. Sarah kept her eyes on the pastor as he spoke, while Gabriels eyes wandered around the room. He studied these so called “Christians”, the people who acted like they were so perfect, and the ones who knew they were not. Gabriel knew he was one of the imperfect people. He went to church every Sunday, he had a beautiful wife and kids, yet he was unhappy. 

“Do not deprive one another, except perhaps by agreement for a limited time, that you may devote yourselves to prayer; but then come together again, so that Satan may not tempt you because of your lack of self-control.” The pastor read from the good book. 

Self-control, that was something Gabriel had a struggle with. He hid candy in his car when his wife banned sugar from the house, he didn’t listen in church, and he snuck out to the bars while his wife thought he was in a husbands group.

Sure Gabriel didn’t necessarily need to lie about going to a bar. His wife and him both drank, but that wasn’t why Gabriel went. He went for the men. Sarah was beautiful, and kind. It was just that nothing excited Gabriel more than a hook up with a male who could dominate him. Just thinking about it made Gabriel itch for the moment that church would end. But he had to wait, two long hours of religious speak and amens. 

Gabriel kissed his wife on the cheek after the service. 

“The girls and I are going to stay here to help set up for the kids group party tomorrow. We’ll get a ride home,” Sarah said. She tucked a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear. Gabriel nodded and hugged his wife. 

“I may be home late tonight, don’t feel obligated to wait up.” Gabriel replied. Which wasn’t a lie, but he neglected to add “oh, and I’m also going to get wrecked by a handsome man. Probably in the bathroom of the bar,” but some things are better left unsaid. Sarah kissed Gabriel before he stepped out into the cool summer night.   
~  
There were a few bars that Gabriel liked to go to, but there was one special to his heart. It was a dive bar called Wayward, and besides the handsome men who entered, they had some amazing food. Upon entering, Gabriel sat at the bar. The bartender, a lady named Jody with a kind of rad mom vibe, handed Gabriel a vodka and cranberry. 

Gabriel looked around, analyzing the people in the room. He’s obviously straight, he’s not that hot. Then he saw him. He had brown shaggy hair, and he was like a mini tree. He was an adult, but there was no way he was twenty-one. He was in a tee shirt that seemed to cling to his body and some blue jeans.

“Jody, who is that tall drink of water?” Gabriel asked.


End file.
